


Son of Stickmin: Triple Threat Timeline

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Son of Stickmin [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dad Henry, Gen, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), the retry is a power, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: Henry has a list of babysitters in his phone contacts... That made my fangirl mind start thinking... So I came up with a son and a backstory and stuff. I wanted to write about it.So Richy wakes up at The Wall, kidnapped by Dmitri. He plans to use Richy as bait to get Henry back. But Richy doesn't wish for his dad to get hurt, so he plans to break out. With a familiar friend. Henry though plans to rescue his son with his friends.
Series: Son of Stickmin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

“Looks like we’ll be sharing this last ride together!” Reginald yelled as he laughed evilly. He was stapled to the wall of the broken and falling airship. He had just shot Henry in the back so that he couldn’t use his cybernetics.

Reginald kept laughing as the airship crashed into the Toppat’s rocket. There was a large explosion. What remained afterward was on fire and broken and crushed. Nobody could have survived it.

Richy gasped as he was startled awake from his nightmare. It was another dream like the others. It didn’t finish though, he could tell. He wondered if that really was another timeline or just his fears for his father making itself known in his dreams.

Richy blinked at the bright light that was shining on him. He quickly realized he was tied to a chair. He couldn’t get his hands free at all. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his attention was turned to a man who stepped forward.

“Well, this is a familiar sight. You look just like your father, rebenok. Welcome to The Wall.” Dmitri said in that Russian accented lisp of his, thanks to Ellie. He smiled almost evilly at the six-year-old.

“You know my daddy? How come you got missing teeth? Mommy told me they grow back.” Richy asked innocently with a grin, showing his missing front teeth. He’s scared, but he’s learned by now to always put on a brave or happy face.

“Da. I know him well. He caused the only break out in 50 years here. I am going to get him back and make him pay. Along with that Ellie. That’s where you come in, young rebenok. And it does not matter why they are missing.” The warden told Richy.

Dmitri then walked around Richy, eyeing him like a cartoon villain. “We dug deeper into Henry’s information and found you. You will be bait for him. After capturing him, you will go free. Understood?” He told the brown-haired boy.

“But my daddy doesn’t know I’m here. So you just let me go home, Mister man of the wall.” Richy tried to convince the man with a big grin.

“It is Dmitri. Good try. I do not persuade easy. Grigori will take you to a room to wait. I need to make a call.” The warden said with a grin as he held up a cell phone.

“Hey! That’s my phone, Mister Dmitri! My mommy said it’s only for emergencies! Like if the policemen have a warrant.” Richy exclaimed as he saw the phone.

“Too bad rebenok. You seem like a good kid. But Henry took everything from me. Now I have something of his. I will ruin him.” Dmitri replied as Grigori untied the child and lifted him over his shoulder with one arm.

Richy sighed. He’ll have to use his superpower to get out and keep his dad safe. “I hope your teeth grow back, Mister Dmitri! I’ll ask the tooth fairy myself to help!” Richy called out as he was being carried away.

The old warden stiffened in slight embarrassment. Then he sighed and gave a small smile. “Ah, the mind of a child. He is a good kid. Shame he is Stickmin’s.” He said.

Dmitri flipped open the cell phone and found Henry’s number. He put the phone up to his ear as it began ringing. He wouldn’t hurt the kid, but he will make Henry believe whatever he needs to get him back to The Wall.

Meanwhile, Henry and his two best friends just got finished with papers. Henry and Ellie were finally officially pardoned, part of the military, and specifically a team with Charles. Henry gave a sigh of relief as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

“I can’t wait for our next mission together! Maybe I can finally perform my greatest plan!” Charles said excitedly. He was practically bouncing with excitement like a young kid.

Henry gave a chuckle and drank some of his coffee. As he did, his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. He gave a “hmm” to let the caller know he was there.

“Hello, Henry.” Dmitri’s voice said. Henry spat out his coffee as he heard the old warden’s voice. “I’m sure you are wondering why I’m calling. Well… to make it simple… I have your son. If I cannot have you, I will have another Stickmin. Come and try to get him… but breaking in is much harder to do. I will see you and Ellie soon.”

The call was then hung up. Henry’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape in shock. He dropped the phone once the call ended. His hands shook as he tried to put his coffee mug down. Charles and Ellie immediately were concerned for him and walked over.

“Henry? Who was on the phone?” Ellie asked. Henry gave her a fearful look.

“The Wall has my son.” Was all Henry could get out. It was enough though as Ellie gasped and put her hands to his mouth in shock.

“Wait, what’s going on here? You have a son, Henry?” Charles asked, totally confused. Henry gave him a nod and then put his hands to his head.

“He wants me. He’s using my son to get to me. He’s gonna hurt him. I gotta get him out!” Henry began to spiral in panic. Ellie then snapped him out of it with a slap to the face.

“Don’t say that Henry! We’re gonna get your son out of there! That warden is not gonna get you. Or me! We can do this! We got the military and Charles on our side now!” Ellie told him with fierce determination.

Henry took a deep breath and looked at his friends. He calmed down a bit. Yeah, they were Tripple Threat! They could break in and rescue his son! It’s no problem. They just need to get General Galeforce to let them go.

“Let’s go talk to the captain and rescue your son Henry!” Charles exclaimed.

Charles burst into the tent Galeforce was in. The general was talking with some other soldiers. He sighed as he heard Charles burst in. Which seemed to be a common occurrence.

“General! We have a super important mission we gotta do! You gotta give us permission for it! We have an important rescue mission at The Wall!” The pilot exclaimed.

Galeforce turned to Charles. “Charlie. I’m in the middle of something.” He said in a scolding parent kind of way.

“But General-!” Charles was about to argue, but Ellie cut him off.

“What he means to say is, it’s an emergency. A child could be in danger.” Ellie explained calmly.

Henry then snapped, “Could be?! My son is in danger! Dmitri is going to hurt my son all because of his stupid grudge against me! Not to mention the inmates in there are the Toppats!”

“Oh, that’s where you sent the rocket,” Charles commented. He then gave a nervous grin as the others gave him a look.

“I understand Henry. You three get prepared. I’ll wrap things up here and take care of the paperwork. I’m sure Dmitri won’t hurt your son.” Galeforce said with a hand on Henry’s shoulder. Henry gave him a nod and a small appreciative smile.

Meanwhile, at The Wall, Grigori placed Richy down in a cell. “Stay here, little one. Your father will be here shortly.” He told the child.

“Ok. Bye Mister Grigori! I hope your arm heals quickly!” Richy called out happily as Grigori left.

“Cute kid.” He said after closing and locking the door.

Richy turned around to get a look at the room and grinned excitedly as he saw Sven. The Swedish ex-leader was sitting against the wall on the cell. His hands were cuffed. He sighed and then at Richy with an unamused look.

“Great. Now I’m a babysitter.” He complained. Richy rushed over to him with a big smile on his face.

“Hi, Mister Sven! I’m Richy! I’m six-years-old. Do you need help getting out of those cuffs?” Richy asked. Sven gave him a curious look.

“I have serval questions. But first I guess I’ll ask, what do you mean help? I don’t suppose you have a key?” He replied.

“No. But I have my superpower! I’ll get you out of those in no time!” Richy told him. He didn’t give him time to respond as he activated the retry ability.

The options that popped up were super punch, boulder, and a bobby pin. Richy chose punch and pulled back his fist.

“Stickmin!” Richy yelled. He then punched with a massive amount of energy. “Punch!”

A colorful explosion of energy knocked Sven through the wall. A big hole was now where he used to be.

“GAME!” was heard as Richy saw what happened.

FAIL  
Hey! Not only are the cuffs off, but Sven’s out of The Wall now! Good job!

“Don’t mock me, Mister Fail!” Richy grumbled. As he went back to the options, he decided to try the boulder.

Sven nearly freaked as he saw Richy lift up a big diamond-shaped boulder from nowhere. Richy smiled innocently at Sven. The swed then realized what the kid was about to do.

“Wait wait wait!” Sven called out, putting up his cuffed hands. But he couldn’t stop Richy. The six-year-old then threw the giant boulder. It crushed Sven immediately.

After a moment, Richy realized what happened. “Oh wait… oops.” He said.

FAIL  
Look out! Here comes Tom!

“I knew the bobby pin would work. I just wanted to guarantee it.” Richy said with a smile.

The son of Henry then pulled out a bobby pin. He walked close to Sven and knelt down to grab the cuffs. He began to use the pin to pick at the lock.

“Unge, I appreciate the thought. But I don’t think this is going to work.” Sven said as he watched Richy.

“Don’t say that Mister Sven! I’ve done this plenty of times.” Richy said.

“Oh, I see now. Wait… What do you mean you’ve-?!” Sven said but got interrupted as Richy unlocked the cuffs.

“Tada! Free hands!” Richy said with his arms out dramatically.

Sven rubbed his wrists as he said, “Well now, I’ll be damn. Thanks, unge. You’re a good kid. What are you doing in here?”

Richy frowned and looked at the floor. “Mister Dmitri doesn’t like my daddy. I’m bait for him.” He explained.

“Who is your father? Every Toppat is here other than the original leaders. And they are being held god knows where.” Sven then asked.

“I don’t think I should say. You don’t like him in this timeline.” Richy replied.

Sven’s eyebrows furrowed. “Uh… ok. I guess I won’t push it. So what should we do now, unge? I have a feeling you don’t want to just wait for your father to get here.” He then asked with a slight smirk.

Richy gave him a grin. “I’m gonna get out of here and keep daddy safe! Do you want to work together, Mister Sven?!” He said excitedly.

Sven gave a mischievous grin. “I like how you think, unge. Let’s do it!” Richy cheered at his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making an ask blog for Son of Stickmin/Richy. (I put the slash there cause other characters could be asked questions, but it would be centered around Richy) But i dont want to if nobody is going to care. 
> 
> Would you all like a tumblr ask blog for Richy? It would be any timeline just fyi.

Meanwhile, the team trio was in the helicopter on their way to The Wall. Charles was naturally flying it while the other two were sitting in the main part. Henry’s knuckles were practically turning white with how hard he gripped his fists. Ellie put a hand on his back and gave him a comforting smile.

“It will be ok Henry. Why don’t you take your mind off it? What’s your son like?” Ellie suggested, to help him feel better.

“Yeah! I wanna hear about the little kiddo! I can’t believe there’s a mini-Henry out there and you never told me!” Charles called out from the pilot seat.

Henry gave a small smile and proceeded to tell them about his son. He left out any bad parts of course. He also explained how it happened, briefly. He was a bit embarrassed but it did help him keep calm.

At The Wall, Sven was trying to think of a way to escape. He paced back and forth across the room. Richy sat on the bed with his legs dangling over the side and watched him. Sven muttered his thoughts frustratedly.

“The Wall’s security has always been tight. But ever since that big breakout, it’s gotten even more tight. Breaking out will be nearly impossible!” Sven said. He rubbed his face in frustration.

“Don’t worry Mister Sven! I just need to use my superpower! We’ll be guaranteed to get out.” Richy said with a big grin.

Sven gave a sigh and a small smile. “You really believe that? You have a much better mental fortitude that I do, unge. I could never believe that I have some great superpower. Alright then Richy, what should we do to get out of the cell?” The swed asked.

Right after he said that Richy made time freeze and options appear in his head. He can choose from knock, hack, hide, or a bottle that says drink me. He chose the first option and as time resumed he went up to the door. The kid knocked on the door and a guard’s face can be seen from a sliding slot.

“Hi, Mister guard! Can you open the door for us?” Richy asked innocently.

“Niet! Don’t ask again!” The guard responded and went away. Sven facepalmed.

FAIL  
You should have said please.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to say the magic word! Silly me.” Richy commented with a giggle. He next chose hack.

As time reset, Richy went up to the door panel and tried to hack it. After a moment of doing so, Sven walked up to him. “You’re not old enough to know how to hack anything, are you?” He asked.

“Um, yes. Yes, I am.” Richy answered.

FAIL  
Hey, where’s Perry?

Richy sighed and decided to try out the drink. It had a label of drink me on it in big letters. The six-year-old shrugged and chugged it down. He then proceeded to shrink very small. Sven looked around and couldn’t see him. Apparently Richy shrunk so small that he fell through a crack in the hard floor when running away from a bug.

FAIL  
Honey, I shrunk the kid!

Richy was now super determined and wasted no time to choose the last option. Everything reset as he chose to hide. He looked around the room and then smiled as he pointed up. Sven was confused until Richy whispered his plan to him. Sven then grinned evilly as they helped each other get up to the roof.

Sometime later, a guard looked into the room. He was alarmed when he didn’t see anyone. He immediately went inside and looked around the room. He got out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

“Sir! A couple of convicts escaped! This cell is empty!” He yelled. Above him, Richy grinned evilly.

The child did a war cry as he dropped down on top of the guard. The guard yelled and dropped his walkie as he tried to get the kid off of him. Richy attacked him, hitting his head until the guard fell. Richy got up as Sven dropped down gracefully. The ex-leader took the guard’s gun before the two ran out of the room.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Sven exclaimed with a grin. “You’re really lucky, unge.”

Guards quickly began to chase them. They both ran as fast as they could. After a while of running, Sven looked behind him to see how close the guards were. But he gasped slightly when he saw the guards were closing in on the six-year-old.

“Richy!” Sven exclaimed. He stopped and turned back. He grabbed Richy and swung him over his shoulders.

Richy wrapped his hands around Sven’s neck as Sven held onto his legs. Richy smiled to himself. “Just like with Mr. Charles.” He whispered to himself under his breath.

Richy then grinned as he activated a quick time event. The options that appeared were the teleporter, plus ultra, or rocket skates. Of course, as his family tradition states, he had to see if the teleporter would work or not. He always makes sure to try it at least once.

Resuming time, Richy whipped out the teleporter. He pushed a bunch of buttons and finally pressed the middle one. The two then disappeared from the hallway. They looked around when they reappeared. They screamed in fear as they fell into a volcano.

FAIL  
Out of the frying pan and into the oven.

“Oh well. Maybe next time it will work!” Richy said with a grin. He next chose the rocket skates.

He retried and chose the skates. Once time resumed, the rocket skates appeared on Sven’s feet. “What the-?” He uttered right before they activated.

Sven’s feet couldn’t stay steady. He was slipping and moving very fast. He stumbled and fell onto his face. Richy had tumbled off and lifted his head to see Sven sliding across the floor from the force of the rockets.

FAIL  
Nobody said he knew how to skate.

“Hmm… I probably should have thought of that.” Richy said right before resetting. He finally chose the third option, plus ultra.

As time resumed, Richy wrapped his legs around Sven as much as he could. He then threw his arms back and made his palms sweat a lot. The sweat ignited and made big explosions behind them. The guards could no longer follow them.

“I don’t know what you just did, unge! But it sounded amazing!” Sven turned his head slightly to grin at Richy. 

“Thank you, Mr. Sven!” Richy grinned back. The two then stopped as they reached outside. Sven put down Richy and breathed heavily to try and catch his breath.

“Phew! Just… Just give me a minute.” He exclaimed. Richy took this time to take in their surroundings.

The two were behind a couple of boxes, hidden from all of the guards around. There were tons of them. They couldn’t leave without getting spotted. The six-year-old then spotted the gate they needed to get through. There were lots of guards in that one specific area most of all.

“Ok partner, use that power of yours, and let’s get past these guards,” Sven said with a determined look.

“You believe me, Mr. Sven?!” Richy questioned with high hopes. Sven grinned down at him.

“Well, I don’t know about “superpower” per se. But I do believe that you are one smart and lucky kid. If you say you got a power, I won’t disagree with you. I mean, after all that you have done so far, I gotta believe that much.” Sven told him.

Richy’s eyes watered with joy and he hugged Sven. The Swedish ex-Toppat leader smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair. “The old leaders would have loved you, unge. Remind me to introduce you to all of the Toppats after I bust them all out.” He then said.

Meanwhile, Henry narrowed his eyes as he saw all too familiar complex getting closer. They’re almost in the distance where they will be spotted. But Henry was ready. His fingers twitched as he mentally got ready to use his retry ability. 

Henry grabbed a gun and cocked it. Nobody takes his son and gets away with it. With his best team by his side, he was going to make sure that Dmitri never messes with a Stickmin again.


End file.
